


Nipple Clamps Are Awesome

by AJenno



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Author Loves This Ship, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Brief appearance by Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes Feels, Christmas gift, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, For that split second, Fucking, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinks, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Steve Rogers, Who probably regrets being there, power bottom bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Never let it be said that life was boring with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. They had imagination for days and the times they lived in now had plenty of fun toys for them to play with...





	Nipple Clamps Are Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsmysecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/gifts).



> I asked the amazing thatsmysecret what I could do for her for Christmas because I really wanted to write her another story. She asked for delayed orgasms and nipple clamps (Sorry I didn't do as well on the delayed orgasms, though I did try lol) but there's nipple clamps! LOL. Also I want to give a million thank yous to allourheroes (Which you can find here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes You are an amazing beta/editor and I would be lost without you lol) Happy Belated Merry Christmas thatsmysecret and I hope anyone else who reads this, enjoys it!

“Do I want to know why it looks like you two want to kill each other?” Sam asked, moving around Bucky and Steve, who were currently glaring at each other.

“No reason,” Steve managed to grit out and Sam’s eyebrows rose at the tone. 

“Right. Okay, so I just came by for this.” Sam picked up his wallet from the kitchen counter. “You two can go back to...whatever you were doing. Bye.” He waved and darted out the front door again. 

Bucky groaned, giving up first, leaning back against the counter. He reached for the remote in his pocket, hitting the off switch.

Steve sagged, too, falling heavily against Bucky, grunting when the clamps around his nipples rubbed against Bucky’s chest. “Asshole,” he muttered and Bucky squirmed, huffing out a laugh.

“Language. Turn it off, you bastard. I’m dying.”

Steve chuckled, reaching for the remote in his pocket, pushing the off switch. Bucky sighed in relief before he leaned in to nibble up Steve’s neck. “Whose bright idea was this? My dick is harder than concrete.”

“Hey, you’re the genius who said you’d be fine with the vibrating plug. You can’t blame me for that.”

“It’s fucking torture. And I’m glad I’m wearing sweatpants or I’d be even more uncomfortable. Oh wait, you’re wearing jeans,” Bucky pointed out deviously before continuing. “I bet you’re dying. Need some help?”

“Ass.”

“Is currently occupied,” Bucky stated, proudly, before reaching for Steve’s zipper, lowering it down carefully. “Commando? Bold choice.”

“I had a feeling my significant other was going to be a tease today so I wanted to be prepared.”

Bucky smirked. “When am I not a tease though?” he murmured before lowering to his knees, mouth watering at the sight of Steve’s hard cock. “Look at you, poor Stevie. Feeling neglected? Let me help you with that, hm?” And yeah, Bucky knew he was being an unbearable tease but he knew Steve loved him that way. Bucky leaned forward, letting his tongue swirl around the tip of Steve’s cock, savoring the drop of precum before letting his mouth open wider, taking Steve’s cock in almost all the way with a soft groan. 

Steve echoed the groan as Bucky reached for the remote in his pocket again, switching on the vibrating nipple clamps Steve was wearing. Steve gasped in surprise, hips jerking, before he moaned, head falling back at the dual sensations of pleasure. Bucky knew exactly how to drive Steve crazy with his mouth, driving Steve nearly to the brink. He had great stamina, enhanced by the serum, but having his lover on his knees before him, having Bucky tease him... It was too damn much for Steve, too quick. “Bucky, Buck, shit. I-I’m going to—!” He groaned again, this time in agony, because Bucky pulled back too soon.

“Not before I get your cock inside of me. Go sit on the couch.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve teased, doing as he was ordered. When he realized Bucky wasn’t following, he looked over to see that Bucky was staring at his ass. “You can have a feel if you join me over here.”

That snapped Bucky out of it, and he followed after Steve. He moved to place a knee on either side of Steve’s legs but had to pause to grit his teeth, causing Steve to grin. 

“The plug shift inside of you?”

“Yes. And quit grinning at me like that or you’re not getting an orgasm.” That shut Steve up quick but gave Bucky an idea. “In fact, I think you can wait a little longer. Turn on the plug again and open that mouth wide.”

Steve chewed on his lower lip. “I hate it when you top from the bottom.”

“No, you don’t. I know how much it turns you on.”

“Damn right it does,” Steve muttered and reached into his pocket for the remote. His jeans were past his ass so he shoved them down to his ankles before turning the on switch. The way Bucky reacted, moaning, made Steve bite back another grin. “Change your mind, Buck? My mouth is ready.”

“Asshole.” And how lovely it was that such a word could sound so affectionate coming out of Bucky’s mouth. 

“Your asshole,” Steve pointed out, looking up at Bucky in a ways that gave Bucky ideas on what he wanted to do to that mouth. 

“You’re the biggest tease,” Bucky accused before pulling his cock out of his sweats, gripping the base, loving the vibrations of the plug inside of him. “Come now, Stevie, open up for me. Show me what that mouth can do.”

Steve opened obediently, hands moving to squeeze Bucky’s ass, encouraging him to move forward.

“Impatient much?” Bucky murmured, tapping Steve’s chin. Steve rolled his eyes but smiled before he tilted his head back a little. “There we go.” With a pleased moan, Bucky surged forward, loving the way Steve swallowed his cock. There was something magical about Steve so eager and ready. Steve Rogers had never been the type of man to do anything half-heartedly and that included pleasuring Bucky. And shit, if that didn’t turn Bucky on even more. “Beautiful. You’re so goddamned beautiful, Stevie,” he murmured, pulling back for a moment only to thrust in again, Steve’s groan vibrating around Bucky’s cock perfectly. Wanting to reward Steve, Bucky reached into his pocket, turning Steve’s nipple clamps back on. The sensation had Steve’s hips bucking up and Bucky knew his lover was getting close again. Bucky pulled back, letting Steve catch his breath.

Steve looked up at Bucky in confusion. “Why did you stop?” he asked, and Bucky could see Steve’s hands fidgeting near his own cock.

“Because I have something better in mind,” Bucky said before he finished taking off his sweats. “Help me out?” he asked his lover, taking Steve’s hand in his, moving it to his ass, to the plug. 

“The biggest tease in the whole damn world,” Steve practically whimpered as he carefully removed the plug, moving it side to side to purposely rile Bucky up. He heard a few choice curse words from Buck at the action and was damn smug as he tossed the plug onto the couch and looked up at Bucky. “Sorry. Was that too much, Buck?”

“Enough teasing for both of us,” was all Bucky said before he sank down on Steve’s cock, the plug having opened Bucky up nicely.

“Buck…” Steve’s hands went to Bucky’s ass, fingers digging in. “My Buck, always giving so good.”

“And you better believe taking, too.” Bucky began riding Steve’s cock the way they both needed it. They were always exchanging pleasure, no matter who played what role when they made love. “Steve.” One of Bucky’s hands tangled in Steve’s hair, the other moved down to turn the intensity all the way up on Steve’s nipple clamps. 

“Fuck!” Steve’s hips jerked up and he started panting, burying his face in Bucky’s neck. “Buck, Buck, I can’t. Please. I can’t.”

“Shh, Stevie. Shh. I know. Go ahead, baby, you can let go. Come for me. I want to see you fall apart.”

Steve groaned, biting hard at Bucky’s neck, as he felt his orgasm flood his senses, releasing deep up into Bucky.

Bucky gasped, the bite doing him in, and he came untouched, all over his own chest and Steve’s. “Shit,” he collapsed forward, then managed a watery laugh as the clamps vibrated against his chest, too. 

“Turn them off, please, I’m begging you,” Steve wheezed and Bucky managed to coordinate himself enough to do so.

“Your nipples are going to be sensitive for days. And you’ll enjoy it, won’t you, you damn masochist?”

Steve laughed. “Yeah, I am. We complement each other well, don’t we?”

Bucky grinned, leaning in to kiss Steve. “Like crunchy peanut butter and strawberry jelly.”

Steve rolled his eyes but then he smiled. “Love you, Buck.”

“Love you too, sap. I mean Steve.”

“Ass.”

“Yup.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious to find me elsewhere I am on tumblr at: jennoasis.tumblr.com where I post a lot about Sterek, Malec, the Leverage OT3, and occasionally Stucky and Spideypool (And other random stuff). Thanks! <3


End file.
